Sengoku Academy
by Tomatosoup inc
Summary: Kagome lives a normal life, until the most abnormal thing happens- she is kidnapped and taken to Sengoku Academy, a school for demons, and others with spiritual or demonic powers. InuKag MirSan SesshRin KogaAya
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Once upon a time, I had a real, normal life. I went to school, worried about grades, hung out with my friends, and enjoyed family dinners at home.

I was a good student- I tried to work and study hard…. I had three best friends, a possible boyfriend, a little brother, a caring mother, and a strange grandfather.

Everything was boringly normal in my life- until that fateful day….

. ………………………………..

"Bye Kagome!" Ayumi exclaimed with a bright smile.

"See you, Kagome." Yuka squealed, giving me a suffocating hug.

"Catch ya later." Eri grinned with a wave as they started down the shrine steps.

I waved back at them forlornly.

Today had been a long day of lessons, tests, studying and so on… and a long, hot bath sounded more than welcoming.

As I turned, I came face to face with my grandfather, who was carrying some unusual objects that came from the storage shed.

"Can I take a look?" I asked of him, hoping I could find another arrow-head to go with my others in my bag..

He gave me a sharp look.

"These objects are highly spiritual and pure-"

"It's my birthday tomorrow Gramps…." I stated, blinking innocently.

He sighed, "fine…"

……………………………………

15 minutes later, I stared into the box as my grandpa removed the last item – yet another mummified looking hand.

I recoiled backwards, as I came dangerously close to my face.

Somehow, I had been expecting something more interesting than 'sacred sutra's', man eating noh-masks, dried up demon jerky, or marbles.

"Is that ALL gramps?" I questioned, somewhat sulkily.

He nodded sagely

"Did you know that in my youth, the noh-mask supposedly the cause for a storage shed fire?" Gramps babbled, "and that demon jerky? If boiled it turn back into demons…like a kurodenmudaki or a-"

"Gramps…" I groaned pleadingly, yet he continued on mirthlessly, as he held up the neon pink marble.

"This is a replica of the lengendary sacred shikon no tama… a jewel comprised of 4 souls- Aramitama, Sakimitama, Kushimitama, & Nagimitama. It was supposedly made from the soul of a brave priestess, who battled demons… as legend has it, her soul, and the demons souls continue to battle on inside it. However, the jewel supposedly shattered into many pieces, years and years ago. It is said that a single shard has the power of the entire jewel and that-"

"Gramps!"

He started.

"There are no such things as demons." I sighed in exasperation.

"Or so you say." Gramps replied snappishly, "You've heard the rumors since you were born young lady! The sightings of a dog demon down in the west, the monkey sprites near Fujii, the Pig demon in Tokyo… the spider demon at the neighbors which caused the fire…."

"But aren't those just urban legends? To scare people- no… kids? Ghost stories?"

When he gave a disgruntled sigh, I rolled my eyes, and picked up a small purple-ish fragment of a stone off the bottom of the box.

"I'll take this, k?" I muttered, looking away, "How about we go in – dinner should be ready 'bout now.."

………………………………………………………

I woke with a start as my alarm clock went off on my bedside table.

I glanced at the time and groane. If only I had remembered to set my alarm later….

I sighed and knew it would be useless to try falling back asleep,so I sat up, and swung my feet out of bed.

My birthday. Isn't a birthday supposed to be something you look forward to, and are excited about it on the day of? Especially you're 16th birthday?

Yet, somehow I had a strange sense of foreboding about today…

Shaking the feeling off, I lurched to my feet and started off to the bathroom to run some hot water for my bath…

………….

After my long soak in the tub, and a long internal debate over what to wear, I hurried downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Happy birthday, Kagome!" My mom exclaimed with a cheerful smile, obviously the only other one up, "you look great in that dress!"

I caught a glance of reflection off the glare of the window, and shrugged. I had started to wonder whether I should have worn my blue sweater and skirt instead of the yellow dress and blue jacket, but I quickly turned my attention to breakfast.

I flopped down at the breakfast table to fill myself with a steaming hot bowl of ramen.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else to eat?" My mom asked worriedly.

"mhhhmm." I replied through a mouthful of noodles.

She laughed softly, "Of course dear- bet you're just excited."

I give a fake smile as a random shiver runs up my spine. Talk about being paranoid!

………………………………..

I looked at the small shard of the purple stone, watching it sparkle in the light, before putting the metal clasp around it, and connecting it to a chain. It actually made a pretty nice necklace…I'd have to thank gramps later…

Throwing my messenger bag over my shoulder, I started down the stairs, and hurried outside, on a mission to buy some food for my 'starving' fat cat, and maybe some ice cream.

Sota's voice rang out from behind me… he was probably poking around the well house again.

"Sis! Heads up!"

If I hadn't paused to look back at him, his soccer ball would've flattened me in seconds.

I glared back at my brother.

"Be more careful." I snapped at him.

Sota gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Sis- have you seen Buyo?"

Buyo,our extremely fat cat is not much of a travler- so it was obvious he hadn't gone far.

"Not since he was begging for food at 7 this morning… check, the old well house or something." I replied, starting away.

"I already checked there!" he called after me, his voice hinting worry, "All I found in there, was a HUGE centipede.

Rolling my eyes, I started down the steps to the street wondering about the growing anxiety I was getting in the pit of my stomach, like something life changing was about to happen.

Hoping it was just because it was my "Sweet Sixteen", and not some sign that I had Gramps, 'hireditary spiritual powers' that had somehow bypassed the rest of the family, I came to a halt at the cross walk, and the end of the street.

The pedestrian light was green, and I had just started walking down the road when I saw it.

A way too familiar fat calico cat lumbering out into the middle of the road- Buyo. 

Without thinking, I dove into the street after the cat, and had just grabbed him, when the crosswalk light turned red, and something hit .

And that's how I came to be..here….


	2. Where am I?

Chapter One:

My eyes fly open, and I find myself wincing because of the bright lights…

As soon as i regain my sight, I find myself staring at a boringly white ceiling, and a bright yellow hanging light.

The first thought that strikes me is … my ceilings not white.

The next thing I know, I'm sitting upright, staring in fear at my surroundings.

My single bed, white curtains… what am i in, a hospital? A** mental** hospital? I really don't know what to think.

My heartbeat is pounding loudly in my ears... and I'm shaking slightly. Question after question pours through my head, Where am I? Why am I here? How do I get home?

Etc. etc. – standard panicking, and freaking out procedure.

There's a knock on the door, and I start, grasping the sheets close to me.

"C-come in?" I manage to choke out, knowing that those two words had been coated in fright.

A man, in about his 20's peaks his head around the corner, eyeing me skeptically.

I stare back at him fearfully.

After a second or two, he looks away, and calls over his shoulder, "Kaede! She's awake!" 

A whole mob of women form at the door, all wearing white kimono's, peering in at me critically and judgingly.

"Nothing like what I expected." One muttered

"Could pass for a kitsune." Another scoffed.

"Priestess? My-"

They caught me looking back at them, and their ridiculing was reduced to whispers.

Great. In an unknown place, for unknown reason and first thing hat happens? I get a load of crap from people I don't even know. I'm about ready to curl up into a ball and die, when they finally move away, and their voices become hushed and respectful.

"Be quite, why don't you?" a voice sighs, and the women all nod and bob their heads reverently.

I'm prepared for the worst- for the freak of freaks… maybe an old woman with graying hair, an eye patch, a withered, wrinkled face…short stature…

But what I see is much more surprising.

A girl, of about 13 years old, stands in the door way, hair pulled back messily behind her, and a curious look on her face. Crazily enough, she's somewhat short, AND _she has an eye patch over her right eye._

With a small wave of her hand, the women back off, and hurry down the hallway, gossiping away, most likely about me.

The man is standing next to the door, like a soldier or something, waiting for a command.

"Rikichi, I can be alone for a few minutes, can't I?" the girl asks, still looking at me.

"y-yes…I suppose…" he replied slowly.

She shoots him a sharp glance, and he hurries off , to who knows where.

The girl approaches me almost silently, eyes scrutinizing me…yet not in the way that the older women had. While theirs had been critical, and down right rude, her stare was searching, and kind. Finally she reaches my bedside, and sits on the edge of the bed.

I draw slightly away from her. Scared. Which is absolutely, positively stupid right? I mean scared, of a girl who's 3 years younger than me? But one can never be too careful… right?

"I'm Kaede." She tells me quietly, almost shyly, "Kaede Kon." She offers me a smile, which I force myself to return. Yet I'm more than positive it looked highly strained.

"Kagome…" I mutter in reply. At this point in time, and this current situation, I'm not wiling to give out my last name.

"Higurashi, right?" she inquires.

I freeze up, and I get a little cold.

"i… yeahh.."I reply tentatively, heart rate increasing again.

"I'm not a stalker or anything." She puts in quickly, "but, my parents talked about you're family a lot… I think we're…. cousins? Or something?"

I study her face. It didn't look all too familiar, but the hairstyle…

As if she knows what I'm thinking, she fishes something out her pocket.

"You of course wouldn't know me. But maybe my- " she pauses for a moment "-sister?" her voice is hopeful, underlined with sadness as she says the last word.

She flips the picture over and I give a start. It was a picture of an 18 year old girl with long black hair, pulled back like Kaede's and dark, thoughtful eyes.

Kikyo- I think her name was… the only reason I knew was because relatives frequently told me I look like her… and we have a picture almost identical to it at home among all the other family photos.

"That's my older sister, Kikyo." She murmurs quietly. "She died last year in… an accident." She mumurs softly, though there is a hint of pride in her voice as she says it.

"I remember Kikyo." I find myself saying softly, "my mom says she went to a really nice, exclusive, hard to get into school… "

Kaede laughs.

"Hard to get into? Completely- if you don't meet certain criteria. Exclusive? Right on the mark. Nice?" she laughs again, "I think that's up to you to decide. "

I stare at her, wondering what the hell is going on.

"Welcome, to Sengoku Academy!"


	3. What ever happened to reality and sanity

A/N: been a while, right? Sorry bout' that... was busy getting last minute HW done till now. Hope you enjoy...

I also wouldn't mind some reviews... (hint, hint)

Chapter Two: What ever happened to reality and sanity?

"What do you mean 'welcome to Sengoku Academy'?" I demand, confusion clouding my brain, "I already go to a perfectly fine school, thank you very much. I decline the offer – even if I WAS accepted."

Kaede gives me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry to say this, but there's almost no way that you can back out of this school."

"What?"

My fear seems to have evaporated. Instead it seems to have been replaced with bewilderment, and irritation.

"Kagome. There's a reason that this school is exclusive, and so difficult to get accepted into… it's for people who can't do what they choose out in society- especially when their adolescents. They make bad choices. They are a…" she takes a deep breath, and her voice tremors slightly, "threat to humans."

Great. Back to my last idea. Stuck in a mental hospital… could that really be the case?

What the heck am I doing here then?

"Listen Kagome…. This is a school for certain people, with… _unique_, abilities… and you're one of them."

"So I'm a freak?" I ask blandly.

"Hardly!" she hastily answers, "You've inherited special powers from your ancestors. Something that is VERY rare today… but was rather common back in the feudal era. You have the spiritual capabilities of a priestess."

I stare at her.

"Are you kidding me?" I cry out, "You expect me to believe all this?"

She smiles back at me calmly.

"No. I don't. Actually, though, you're taking this surprisingly well."

"What? Do the others get suddenly violent or-?"

She turns around, keeping her back to me.

"There have been some cases of… yes, violence, but also homicide and self…damage."

I raise an eyebrow.

Murder? Suicide? Wasn't that a little…extreme?

I could understand complete disbelief, denial and perhaps a round of shouting or an emotional breakdown… but death? Just because a crazy little girl said that this a school for fairytale creatures?

"I'm not lying." She tells me seriously, casting a glance at me over her shoulder.

"Right." I reply, swinging my feet out of bed, "I'm heading home."

"How will you get home?" She questions, innocently – but a snide tone is detectable in her voice, "Tokyo is no where nearby… also, you don't have a car… and even if you did have a car – you don't have a driver's license.

I clench my fists.

"Well then, if you want me to believe you, you'll have to be convincing." I snap, crossing my arms.

Hah. I'd like to see her try.

For a moment, her confident expression falters, and I'm almost certain that she's going to give in and let me go home – but a moment later, her face lights up.

"C'mon!"

She grabs my wrist and pulls me to my feet.

"I'll take you into 'Yasha's forest- then maybe you'll believe me."

Without another word, she drags me down the hallway, running as if her sanity depends on it. Maybe it does… but I wouldn't know.

As soon as I get used to the sensation of having no (or little) blood flowing into my hand, that Kaede is running like mad and expecting me to keep up, and the fact that this building has got to be _humongous_, I start to take in my surroundings.

We've been running through the weirdest assortment of rooms I've ever seen… a greenhouse? A tatamimat floor? Stone walls? A pond?

I glance in one of the doorways just in time to see a staircase leading to an upstairs.

Damn. Maybe the kid is right – maybe this place really IS for people with special powers – either that or I'm going crazy…

Finally, she pulls me out into the fresh air, and I take a deep gulp of it…

Although I'm out of breath, Kaede seems absolutely fine. Instead of panting like crazy, she points up to the skies_ and_ murmurs "Look."

And I do look.

The sky is of a purplish hue, and the sun's rays are all but in the sky. In fact… the horizon is the only place where the golden light remains.

Twinkling ever so slightly, are the stars, shining… silver, gold… or whatever color it is that stars are.

Kaede laughs and it catches me off guard.

"W-what's so funny?" I demand of her.

But the girl shakes her head, a suddenly dejected and sad look on her face.

"Never mind…"

"Kaede, wha-"

She cuts me off.

"Bet ya' can't tell where the forest is." She taunts me.

"Hell. Of course I can't." I reply, rolling my eyes. Really… children these days.

"Make a guess!" she prompts me.

"No thanks… can't we just get this over with?"

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Just guess, Kagome." She tells me, voice full of authority, like she's used to telling people what to do.

"uhhh..." I reply, somewhat taken aback, then I cast a look around my shadowed surroundings.

Everything is so… dark… but there is something… almost….darker about the northern area of the property.

"North?" I guess lamely.

"Correct!" She cheers. Then gives me a funny look.

"Most priestesses wouldn't have been able to tell until their 4th year of training…"

"Ohh… really?" I ask, trying to sound politely interested.

Might as well play a well for no… it's as they say... when in Rome, do as the Romans do… right?

"Anyhow… it's time for you to meet Inuyasha!" she informs me, as she makes a beeline for an ominous, dark, tree line. I shiver. I can feel a strange… almost… emanating off of it… but hey- I've been paranoid since this morning when I woke up.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!

have a nice day! ;)


	4. Inuyasha's Forest

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter... but whatever... hope you enjoy! **

Chapter Three: Inuyasha's Forest

The dark shadows are unnerving in the dim half light… but Kaede races on, nimbly over all the debris that I somehow can't see.

As I somehow trip over another tree root, Kaede gives a loud sigh.

Perhaps… she's fed up with me already… maybe she'll let me go home – maybe-

"Here we are! The center of Inuyasha's Forest!"

And the middle of… absolutely nowhere!

I think a moment about the name. Inuyasha. What a… weird name! Kind of lame actually. I'm about to say so, when the words stick in my throat.

Before us… is a large tree -what are they called again? God tree? - With vines growing in long, HUGE tendrils around it. I think that any arborist would call this unhealthy… maybe I should give the school Hojo's dad's number when I left….

All thoughts abandon me when my eyes are drawn to the figure that is motionless in the shadows of its trunk.

Getting to my feet, knowing my eyes are almost mesmerized, I walk up to the base of the tree and stare up into his face.

Eyes closed, the boy's face is… emotionless, and almost peaceful. He's wearing a traditional, red haori and his fingernails are abnormally long and sharp. If that's not strange enough – his ears and hair definitely are. Long strands of silvery white hair fall to his shoulders, and at the top of his head are two rounded triangles. Dog ears.

Without thinking, I reach out, and feel the soft texture of his ears.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kaede questions, a wry tone to her voice.

Blushingly, I pull away from the boy and hide my hands behind my back, mentally scolding myself.

Idiot! I shouldn't be touching some strange… thing's ears! Kami knows where they have been.

I almost laugh at my own stupidity… but think better of it.

Shaking off my sudden lightheadedness as I toss my hair over my shoulder, I glance at Kaede's smug expression.

Has she made me a believer out of me… or what?

"Umm.."

She stares unwaveringly at me, probably as if she's waiting for me to say something. Probably for me to admit she's right – but at the moment I don't feel like giving her the satisfaction.

In order to stall, I turn back to look at the… amazing creature - Inuyasha, I presume, - and notice something I should have noticed earlier. Something that sends a jolt of sadness to my heart. I feel restless and lonely. I don't know why. But that one thing I failed to see… is bothering me.

An arrow is protruding from his chest.

*A/N: Please REVIEW 'kay? I'd really appreciate if you did! :D


	5. Tell me

Chapter Four: Tell me

"What-?"

I turn around, to look at Kaede, to see her watching me wearily.

"So you've noticed?"

I nod dumbly, eyes wide.

"I expect you want to know why he's there… why he's still in great condition even though he's dead." Kaede's voice is rough, and her face is expression has twisted into a frown.

"Tell me." I plead, surprised at the desperateness, in my voice, the loneliness in my heart…

"First… I think I should explain in length the mission of this school." She states, casting a superior look my way, "I believe you will be attending this school in September?"

"I… yes." I find myself saying, while wondering what the heck my friends are going to think.

"Good. Now please have a seat, Kagome… for this could take a while…"

I sit down on one of the god tree's roots, feeling strangely numb and just plain out of place.

"This school's founder was a priestess from the Sengoku era, named, Midoriko. She was intelligent and brave, and knew that demons and humans could not continue to coexist the way they did, forever. So, Shinto's, but, the lifestyles of demons, their slayers, monks, and spirits, as to sustain their way of life, and to be able to help those in need.

One of these young priestesses was a diligent worker – committed to her lifework and saving villages from demons.

But that was just the problem.

She had always been a cool, responsible woman… but her responsibility was to keep the demons from devouring humans, and her loyalty was with the villagers… so naturally, her enemies were the demons. To top that off, she was the one, that Midoriko had entrusted with the Shikon no Tama, at her untimely death, so the demons came after that too.

Anyhow… there was an evil demon that lurked in the mountains, which went under the name, of Onigumo. He was in reality, a half-demon that was comprised of many demons, in one body… his form was that of a human, but many of his traits were spider like.

Anyhow… This demon, not only wanted the jewel- he wanted the priestess who wanted the jewel… so he devised a plan to ensnare them both when… there were some complications.

A half-demon, whose name was lost in history, wanted to become a full demon… he thought that it was the only way for him to be able to succeed in life… so he begun… uhh… stalking the priestess who guarded the jewel. However – she knew he was following… but he never attacked… and eventually – don't ask me how! – they fell in love. The priestess, wanted to use the Shikon no tama to make the half demon human, so that they could get married, and because she believed it would be the right wish to make the darn jewel disappear. But, on the day they had agreed on, she was attacked by him, and he proceeded to the grounds of the school, attacked the villagers, grabbed the jewel, then headed for the hills… when she shot him to this very tree."

I glance at the tree in amazement.

"This is not the half demon from the story." Kaede puts in quickly, "Anyhow, the priestess died after that, and so this story was passed down from the priestess's younger sister. Although… there is one thing that is very odd… once someone is sealed to this tree… they cannot be freed… unless it is by the one that sealed them…. And somehow… the original half demon… disappeared 500 years ago…."

She took a deep breath.

"BUT… there is a sort of… spell that has been passed down through the generations –

Every, once in a while… a priestess of the jewel's guardian's line, will fall in love with a hanyou- and something life changing will follow. … that is why this school is still here. From the tale, you can tell that… well… communications and relationships between humans and demons can get a little… out of hand. So this school is here to train the younger generations self restraint… and to hold no grudges…. Ya see… we don't like having to deal with fights in the middle of Tokyo…"

"But what about him?" I ask, jerking a finger at Inuyasha's pale, motionless figure.

Kaede's eye gets a dull look in it.

"Well… He…. It was a similar situation to the other story. He fell in love with a priestess… but the priestess wasn't quite sure if she loved him… they were dating for a little while and then…"

There was a crash in the bushes, and I clasped my bag, (which I hadn't realized I'd had on me the whole time), to my side.

Then… out of the darkness… erupted the most terrifying thing I'd ever seen… bizarre too.

.


	6. Demons, half demons, and jewels, OH MY!

**A/N: I know this chapter is really, really short... but i couldn't get rid of that cliffhanger like sentance at the bottom of the page! SO I'll try updating soon!**

Chapter Five: Demons, Half-demons, and Jewels, OH MY!

Horrorstruck, I stared at the being.

It had multiple arms… and reminded me of… a centipede. It had long flowing black hair, and dark red eyes that landed straight on me.

I held back a scream.

"Give me the sacred jewel shards." It hissed.

Kaede's head whipped around to look at me.

"Sacred jewel shards?" she demands.

"I-I dunno!"I shriek, as the … thing, launches itself after me.

"Keep running!" Kaede instructs me, as she distracts it with a rock, "I'll lure it away!"

A moment later I hear her muttering into a cell phone, about back up, before, I crash away from the scene of the attack, heart beating like a drum… being played by a crazy drum player no doubt.

I have no idea, what the hell that thing was… but one thing is for sure. It's following me. I can hear its hissing, and crawling, and screeching… and I'm scared beyond words. What's even scarier? I don't know how to get out of this forest! I think that I've passed this tree at least… 4 times now…..

I hear it close behind me… when… I trip, and glance up in time to see… I'm back where I started. Great.

"Damn it…" I mutter as I get to my, feet, casting my eyes around nervously.

Then he spoke.

"Gotten soft, Kikyo?"

I started when I heard his voice, and I stared, in surprise, as he looked down at me from his resting place… illuminated by the moonlight. What… how?

"excuse me?" I ask softly, beyond freaked out.

"Feh. Can't take on a centipede by yourself, Kikyo?" he scoffs.

"Shut up." I finally have the sense to say, "And for your information, I'm not Kikyo! My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me."

"Yeah right. You couldn't be anyone but her." He retorts, " I wouldn't be able to forget her scent"

I can't help but wonder what he had to do with my cousin.

"You think I don't know who I am?" I ask accusingly.

"I'm not wrong – I'm never wrong… you have to be-" he brakes off, and stares, " You aren't her are you?"

"Ding, ding, ding! Congratulations!"

"Feh. Kikyo was much hotter anyways." He replies , turning away his head.

I try not to let his comment get to me.

"Well, you're not too hot yourself are y-"

"Incoming." he grins.

As he said it, the demon burst from the bushes

**A/N: Reviews? Anyone? i'd love some reviews! ;P**


	7. Wake up from this nightmare

**a/n: I'm aware that this chapter is WAY over due. I just haven't had the stamina to right another chapter… but here it is! Review please? Also check out some of my other stories. :D**

Chapter Seven: Wake up from this nightmare.

With a gasp of fear, I stumble backwards as the strange… centipede thing comes at me.

This would be a perfect time for me to wake up from this nightmare, wouldn't you say? But even as the demon's claws dig into my sides as it grabs me, I don't wake up. I'm stuck here in this bad dream, as the thing demands something from me.

Everything is so surreal. Even when it grasps at my neck, it's strong fingers crushing themselves around my throat, when my breathing gets harder, when the nails scratch against my skin… It's as if it's not happening to me. That I'm seeing this through someone else's eyes. It's not until I feel something snap around my neck, and I feel my head hit something hard, that everything starts to fall into perspective.

The demon is a few feet away, and in one of it's many arms is the purple jewel shard I had found in my grandfather's box of odds and ends.

"A shikon shard!" It rasps out, eyes narrowing as it brings the object to it's lips, "All mine!"

"What the fuck did you do, wench?" Inuyasha growls from the tree, looking livid, "That's a fucking shard, of the fucking shikon jewel."

"Language!" I snap at him, as I slowly stagger to my feet.

The shikon jewel. Then the memories come back. I had thought that Kaede's story ha sounded vaguely familiar. As if someone had told me about it before…

FLASHBACK!

_Seven year old Kagome sat on the floor beside her grandfather, toying with one of the shrines give aways._

"_Grandpa… what's this?"_

_Her grandfather cast a look at his young grandchild, with her wide innocent eyes, and serious expression, and smiled._

"_That - is a copy of the famous Shikon no Tama."_

"_Shikon no Tama?" She tilted her head to the side, "What's that?"_

"_The Shikon no Tama was a famous jewel… It could grant a wish to whoever possessed it."_

"_Wishes?"_

"_Yes. Wishes. Good or bad, the jewel would grant them… If the owner of the jewel was evil, so was the jewel, and if the owner of the jewel was good , the jewel was good as well. Therefore, it was important that the jewel was kept purified, and it was said that when a pure wish - the right wish, was wished upon it, the jewel would be no more."_

_Kagome's eyes grew as wide as saucers._

"_You see… once upon a time, there was a priestess - named Kikyo, not unlike your cousin. - who was in possession of the Shikon no Tama. She had amazing spiritual powers, and was dedicated to the protection of her village. One day, a man, not quite human, and not quite demon either, came to the village, wanting to steal the jewel, and attacked the priestess, and the village in order to get the jewel. During his escape, the slowly dying Kikyo approached him with her bow and arrow, and shot him - permanently pinning him to a nearby tree, retrieving the jewel, and dying soon after."_

_End of Flashback!_

Shit. It couldn't be THAT Shikon no Tama… could it be?

As soon as that thought hits me, I feel like I've been thrown off my feet… and next thing I know, a crushing sensation has come over me - as if someone was trying to literately squeeze the life out of me - while pinning me to an obnoxious hanyou.

I gave a sharp intake of breath, as my strength was starting to leave me.

What the hell is happening?

I'm feeling dizzy now… and it's hard to breath…

Not enough air…

As if from a great distance, Inuyasha's words echoed almost uselessly on my ears.

"can you release me?"

I stared at him deftly.

"damn it! Take out the fucking arrow!" he snarled.

I vaguely wondered if he could actually do anything - for all I knew he was going to run away as soon as I let him go…

But of course… maybe not..

Head spinning, I put my hand over the arrow, for a second, then look up at his blurred face, as I try to breath.

"Do you want to suffocate here, wench?" He asks softly.

It's as if his words kick me into his action.

He's kind of persuasive.

Without a second thought, my fingers close around the bamboo shaft of the arrow , and I give a small tug.

There's a bright light.

A blinding flash of light.

As if I didn't have a big enough headache.

Then I feel the cool grass against my hands - my back pressed firmly against the ground.

I sit up, taking in a heaving breath, as I see Inuyasha glare at the demon in front of us.

I'm safe.

I'm alive.

But for how much longer?

Inuyasha smirks, and gives a soft chuckle as he looks over the centipede.

"You look pretty boring." He comments.

The demon lets out something close to a hiss, as it's red eyes narrow, and it lunges forward at him.

I almost expect to see him run for it. To see him fall over dead. To faint. Or something.

But instead…. But instead…

His claws tear through the body of the creature - strips of flesh going this way and that. It's sickening really.

Blood staining, his claws, he turns back to me, a smug look on his face.

He's about to speak, when Kaede's young voice comes from nearby.

"Kagome? You let him GO?"

The incredulous voice. The terror.

Holy crap.

Did I make a bad choice?

Those tremendously sharp claws glow in the moonlight, as he examines them thoughtfully. The wicked grin crowning his face.

This guy.

I get a weird feeling every time I look at him.

A strange fluttery feeling… as if butterflies are invading my stomach.

Weird….

I feel a tug on my arm, as Kaede hurries to my side, and tugs on my arm, as she motions to the men behind her to wait.

"Can you find the Shikon no Tama?" Her voice is hopeful, panicked.

I nod to myself, absorbed in the strange feelings of butterflies or whatever in my stomach, as I search the bloody, fleshy remains of the creature, while Kaede watches Inuyasha wearily.

Why did he have to make such a big mess?

"This is like finding a needle in a haystack." I mutter to myself, as my eyes rove over the remains of the once terrible monster.

"Keh. Stupid, wench." The hanyou growls to himself, as if realizing I'm still here.

Is see his eyes narrow, just as I find the shard of the jewel.

Shining with a dark, foreboding, purple light, the shard is wedged into a piece of the youkai's flesh.

Yuck.

Tentatively, my hands skim over the scales of it's body, the slime of it's blood, and tug out the shard - which seems to turn a bright purple.

My eyes are officially playing tricks on me.

Inuyasha smirks suddenly, and I hear Kaede give a loud gasp, as she's pushed forcefully away by the hanyou.

"Hand of the jewel shard, little girl." He hisses, an air of confidence surrounding him.

"Wh-why should I?" I respond, suddenly terrified.

So. This boy.

He's no the hero is he?


End file.
